Just another day
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Post PP. Nobody accepted him. Some even hated him, even his own parents. There's no way to the ghost zone anymore and the only 3 persons who loved him are gone: Moved, died or Harvard. There's no way to go anymore. His parents expiriment on him. It can't be worse, right? Warning: Expiriments and eventually dissecting. Also dark and some depression [IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE!]
1. Diary: Month one

**Hey, here I am with another story! Not a one shot! I'll update whenever I want. This is all from Danny's point of view. Please read and review and if you liked fav/follow. I wrote this after a bad schoolday just to blow ome steam off. Yeah that was it I will keep the A/N short... On to the disclaimer:**

 **Warning: Kind of torture and little depressing and kinda dark. ( Angst)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old... and I am a girl. That's enough proof, 'cuz Butch Hartman is obviously not 14 years old or a girl.**

* * *

Just another day

Month One

My secret was out... They seemed to forget I saved the earth 4 years ago. I expected them to cheer that moment I transformed back... But I was wrong. After they knew Danny Phantom was actually a loser, they started to ignore me. I saw how they looked at me. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were the only ones in the world to not hate me... But Sam was forced to move with their parents because of me, Tucker died in a car accident 1 month after the Disasteroid. and Jazz was studying at Harvard... I was alone. Even my parents didn't love me anymore. Still wondering if they ever did love me... Even the ghost attacks stopped... Still Don't know why though... But I have my suspiciouns: I wasn't worth it. That day 4 years ago I revealed myself... Only with the result they started to ignore me, or even hate me... Since that day I had a daily routine. Every day was the same. How people threatened me and how they looked at me. By everyone calling me freak they took my name... No, I decided I didn't deserve my name. My eyes are watering... And once I had a name...

"COME DOWN YOU GHOST SCUM!" was what my parents always said, if they were in a good mood... Mostly not. They said I was a freak, not even from nature... and that I'm just some ectoplasm without feeling, emotions or a soul. They were wrong like everyone in the world. I DO have feelings! I DO have emotions! I DO have a soul. But I'm wondering if my parents have a heart... I knew it, I never had to reveal myself to the world. But it was too late; Even Clockwork couldn't fix this. Also because my parents forced me to stay in the human realm. They destroyed their ghost portal to break the connection with the Ghost Zone. Remember when all the ghosts went back after the disasteroid? And Vlad is in space... So I am litteraly the only ghost on Earth. Well, Half-Ghost... But still!

My parents expiriment on me: Everything except dissecting... maybe...; they need me ALIVE! Well, as alive as I can be. They electrocute me, lots of needles, blood samples, and sometimes they take some of my bone! Many times they are considering if they will dissect me, but they need me alive. No option. I want to run away... But I can't, Stupid ghost trackers and ghost shield. They think I am ectoplasm, they think I don't need to sleep, or eat. But again they are as wrong as they can be. They don't give me food, so I learned myself to eat as a ghost: Feeding of off people's emotions, like Spectra. I haven't eaten in 4 years. They also took my bed away. I sleep on the cold, hard floor. My bedroom is gone... Well... Not exatly gone but they made some extra lab space... I sleep on the attic in a huge box. They don't know.

Maybe they are half right about my emotions. I haven't felt joy, happiness or love in years. I'm not allowed to leave the house or to use my powers unlike they ask me for some research. I totally believe that since I know they just want me to feel miserable. I know. I always have known. I always have to use my strongest attacks on a dumy behind a big transparent screen; I can see through it. I see they don't pay attention at all. If they don't hear anything from my while I'm behind that screen, they push a button and I get electrocuted. I don't love my parents anymore

A few week after the disasteroid worse things happened: Sam moved away with her parents because of me. Her parents hated me more then before. It's not they didn't like me, they HATED me. I know Hate is a big word, but it is true. 100 percent. Tucker died in a car accident almost 4 years ago. He was 16. He was learning how to drive when there was a storm when he was in his car. At the wrong moment. There was too much rain to see anything and Tucker fell into the water and drowned. His car was locked. I wasn't be able to come to his furneral since my parents didn't allow me to leave the house. Jazz went to Harvard and became psychiatrist. She is one of the bests of the world and is now travelling somewhere in Europe or Asia, I think. I can't have contact with her. I don't have a phone and and most of the day on that box on the attic.

When Sam's parents heard about the disasteroid and me, they decided to move. It was me gone. Like in gone gone. Or they moving to the other side of the world. They chose the second option. Why? My parents needed me alive and promised them they would torture me. I hate them.

And that was only the first month...

* * *

 **Why do I enjoy writing this? I really enjoy writing this! Is it bad I enjoy writing this? Is that bad? Is that good? There will be more talking, But this was just the prologue and month one. . . . . Hope to see you soon, ~CrayonPencil**


	2. Diary: Month two

**Whoohoo! Chapter 2 is here! Well, I'll keep it short and let's go to the Disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Month 2

Mistakes. Some cause only some little trouble, others can change your world... And mine changed THE World! There aren't many people who made mistake so huge they could change the world, but some did, like Vlad revealing himself. He ended in space. And 'My parents'. See those quotes. Never knew they changed the world and MY world by building that stupid ghost portal. And I. I changed the world by revealing myself. I changed the behavior from the people around me. I changed the thoughts of others. I did this. I changed the things around me. It. Was. Me... Month 2 was almost the same as month 1. Almost. My name was once Daniel Fenton, but they prefer 'Freak'. Not even from nature

" _I miss him" Someone almost cried at the papers in her hand. Tears flowing from the eyes to the cheek, where they fell off and came on the paper in the people's hand._

I know that day my parents went out to eat something and as always they left the ghost shield on. It never went off. Not Once. Never. I was again in that box in the attic and decided to look around. In the attic of course. It was so boring here, I would do EVERYTHING for school at the moment. Weird, eh? The teenagers from today don't know what they mis. Woow I'm beginning to sound like an old man. Or lancer... Like I already said I was looking at the attic when I found a photo album with old family photo's. The newest being when I was 15. 5 years ago. I just looked through that stupid album with 'fake' joy from when I didn't knew better. I was happy. I don't even know anymore how it is to be happy. Happiness is weak. No I am not becoming Dark Dan, Dan Phantom,Dan Plasmius or whatever you want to cal Him, Vlad is still in space... or dead... So no evil future, and no Dark Dan. I still have that album now: To destroy or burn everyone who hated me of it. I don't have many photo's now. All burnt to ashes with my powers (A/N with those ecto rays or beams or something like that I think) ...

" _I thought I had it worse then him, I love him so much... But he's gone"_

Even I wasn't allowed to leave the house, that didn't mean that I couldn't look outside or talk to people out the window. The 2nd month I was looking outside; Everything was normal there. I was happy my parents weren't home, otherwise they sucked me into the Fenton Thermos. I really hate that stupid thing. I only saw a few people watching me; as if they knew I was there... And badly enough they knew. I saw journalists coming from everywhere... And then I knew how they knew I was loking outside and could be seen by the other people: A camera... I already didn't feel safe and it felt like I was being followed. And I was right! I made a note to myself: Your own intuition is the only thing I can trust, NEVER trust people. NEVER! I promied myelf to trust no one but Sam and Jazz, since Tucker died in the car accident back there. But I still trust some ghosts like Dora, Frostbite and Danielle. Just never heard of them anymore... The jounalists were taking pictures of me and tried to ask some questions. I simply closed angrily the curtains and walked back to my box, only to discover there wasn't one camera... They were everywhere...

 _"That is what you call an invasion of privacy! And I thought Vlad was bad" Someone smiled and started reading again_

I discovered there wasn't just one camera... they were al over the house... Made to only see ghosts... Or half ghosts in my case. I hate my 'Parents'. But I don't count them as my family anymore... I'm ashamed I ever did though. They called me 'monster', 'freak', 'failure', 'Lab Rat' and even 'Personal Dummy'. Oh, Yeah they beat me up pretty bad too. Did I forgot to mention that? Of course I would just turn invisible, so they decided to make their own way: Ghost weapons. I hate them. It's not I don't like them. I litteraly HATE them. But back to the mainsubject: Camera's. People couldn't see humans on the camera, that is why it is such a great invention... For them. I saw they were everywhere... except the bathroom of course... But I was forbidden to only enter an other room then the lab. But sometimes I did it invisibly. Wrong choioce since I discovered they saw me everywhere, but that didn't explain how the journalists knew everything; all the camera's were inside the house... I was definitely going to find out. What do I have to do with my abundance of time?

 _"Maybe find a way to find me? It is not my fault I couldn't reach you! Even if I wanted... I was forbidden!" The person thought angrily_

But to get back to the beating. Like I already mentioned ''Mom and Dad'', as NORMAL people would call them, Keyword being NORMAL, beat me up all the time. With Ghost Weapons. They uses the Fenton Creep stick a lot for my human half. Sometimes they leave me in the Fenton Thermos for days, I don't even know why they just don't throw me in the ghost zone... Oh, I already know it! They need me ALIVE! Expiriments, partly dissecting, personal dummy! For my Ghost half they use the Ecto-Gun and other thing like that... But that isn't the worst... They also used Blood Blossoms! These stupid flowers! How did they find them anyway? But after that they eat them, because, I already said this many times, They need me alive... But is being alive all this worth? Maybe I know an other way to the ghost zone...

* * *

 **Oh No! A cliffhanger! Not that I care...**

 **Who is this Mystery Person? Don't you get it? I'll explain.**

 **This is kinda a diary of Danny, and someone found it. I won't reveal his/her identity until the last chapter *Grins evilly***

 **Thanks to all reviewers/ People who followed and favorited! (** Name **=Guest, Name=Member Fanfiction)**

Guest: **Thank you very much! Maybe the ghosts get involved... Who knows? Well, yeah, me... bet you get the point. :-)**

 **PapaFrita361: I also like that, genres like that are one of my favorite! Thank you! :-D**

 **Invader Johnny: Because I like to torture Danny... And now you say that... I do that in almost all my story's... Because I can ;-)**

 **GirlFish: That was my first plan, but I changed a bit... Because I forgot to mention it was a diary... I'm glad you liked it!**

 **LooneyAces: Yeah, this is the next chapter, so I'm going to continue it. ;-p No, I never planned this as a one-shot... or was it vague? Thank you for taking the time to review!**

Guest of honor: **I'm glad you liked the story! Maybe... I will not spoil anything. Is one day soon enough? :-D**

Dan Phantom: **No sorry you don't exist because Vlad is gone... Sorry :-P**

Guest: **Woow lots of questions! You'll see! Please don't say you ALL thought it was an one shot!**

 **s0103342: Yeah, that is exactly what I do now! I don't feel bad for Danny *Laughs sheepishly*. I like doing things like that to Danny! Is that a bad thing? I'm glad you like it!**

 **To megaphantom: WHOOHOO I'M IN A COMMUNITY!**

 **Again, thank you everyone! Hope to see you soon! ~CrayonPencil~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone!

Ive got a very IMPORTANT poll open: It's about if I'm going to write fanfiction again, and what kind of. It's summer break in 1,5 weeks here, so I've got time then. Tell me what YOU want. I'd like if you voted, then I'll know if people actually want me to write again =)

~CP


End file.
